


Tongue and Teeth

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander is knowledgeable about many things including the art of pleasure, and she's found that using her teeth is the best way to make sure Clarke listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue and Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke/Lexa - Orgasm Denial.

“You want to come.” Lexa husked into Clarke's ear. She walked the woman backwards, pushing her down onto the hard wood of the Commander's throne, before dropping to her knees to scrape her nails up the length of Clarke's inner thighs. “Don't you?”

“Yes.” Clarke hissed in reply, lifting her hips, and tangling her fingers through the messy braids of Lexa's hair in order to pull the woman upwards into a harsh kiss. “I want your fingers inside me. I want your tongue on my clit. I want to come in your mouth.” 

Lexa let a small smirk play across her lips as she returned Clarke's kiss. The Commander's teeth dug down into the fleshy skin of Clarke's bottom lip, nibbling and tugging, until a soft moan escaped the blonde haired woman's mouth. “No.” Lexa whispered. “You come when I tell you to come. I'm going to bring you to the edge Clarke. I'm going to hold you there, until you don't think you can handle any more, and then, I might let you come.” 

A rough whine left Clarke's throat as her back arched upwards and her head tipped backwards to bare her throat to Lexa's teeth. The Commander let her mouth slide across Clarke's fair skin, marking the pure unblemished skin with sharp nips and long sucks, until dark red marks stood out against the pale flesh. “Please,” Clarke whined. Her hands clutched the back of Lexa's head, and she tugged hard in an attempt to pull Lexa's teeth into her skin. “Claim me.”

“I am.” Lexa purred. “All those men and women tonight—all the other leaders—saw me bring you here Clarke. They saw you follow me into this tent. They saw your skin flush under my gaze, and they're going to hear you tonight. They're going to hear the way that you beg for me—beg me to make you come—beg me to bring you over the edge because no one else can do it for you.” 

Clarke's eyes darkened as she listened to Lexa's heated words. “Fuck.” Clarke growled. She shifted forward on the throne to grip Lexa's shoulders, pulling the other woman forward until their mouths smacked together, and their teeth clashed. “Heda, beja, ai gaf yu.” 

Lexa felt Clarke's pleading words as a spike of fire in the pit of her stomach and a spark of need between her thighs. “Sha.” She agreed, biting Clarke's bottom lip as she let her hands slip up the front of Clarke's shirt. Lexa's fingers probed the soft expanse of Clarke's stomach, feeling the muscles shifting underneath soft skin, and letting her fingernails scratch red trails onto Clarke's pale form. The Commander's hands followed the ridges of Clarke's ribcage upwards to the underside of the woman's bra. “You are mine Klark.” Lexa growled, pushing her hands underneath the woman's bra, spreading her fingers across tender flesh. Clarke's nipples pushed against the centres of Lexa's hands—hard points teased into erection by the teasing brushes of Lexa's chest as they kissed. 

“Yours.” Clarke agreed with a soft whimper as she let her head fall back to rest on the thick wood of the throne. “Beja Heda.”

“In time,” The dark haired woman chuckled in response as she pushed Clarke's shirt upwards until the woman removed the offending garment. Lexa's skilled fingers unsnapped the clasp of Clarke's bra and pushed it up to cradle Clarke's breasts in the palms of her hands. “You've got to earn it Klark.”

Clarke's eyelids fluttered closed as she pushed her chest into the palms of Lexa's hands. “I saw the way that you've been watching me.” Clarke hissed, reaching out to dig her fingernails into the skin of Lexa's shoulders, clutching at the woman's frame. “Your eyes have been following me all evening—watching—staring. I wanted you to take me out there. Out in the open. In front of your people.”

Lexa hummed as a shudder ran through her body. Lexa bent her head to brush her lips against Clarke's nipple. The dark haired woman bit and licked at the erect tip, flicking the tip of her tongue across the tender skin, before sucking to draw the nipple into her mouth. Lexa teased Clarke's breast for minutes on end, one hand pinching the woman's free nipple, squeezing and kneading the firm mound of flesh. She switched back and forth between the breasts, working Clarke's nipples into hard wet throbbing points that sent sparks of pleasure down the length of Clarke's spine to settle between her thighs.

“Lexa,” Clarke whined, arching her back as she pushed her hands against the top of Lexa's head. “Please, I can't… I need...”

“Did you want me to take you by the camp-fire Klark?” Lexa muttered, pressing a series of kisses down the soft expanse of Clarke's stomach, following the woman's ribs down before slipping across to her belly button. “Did you want me to bend you over, shove my hand down your trousers, and fuck you right in front of my Generals?”

“Yes.” Clarke hissed through clenched teeth as she combed her fingers through Lexa's hair, clutching and tugging on the woman's braids. 

Lexa smirked as she slipped her hands down to the waistband of Clarke's trousers. “Lift.” The dark haired woman ordered, undoing the button of Clarke's trousers, waiting for the woman to lift her hips. Clarke arched upwards to let Lexa tug both trousers and panties off over her thighs and down to Clarke's ankles. Lexa pushed her hands against Clarke's inner thighs, forcing the woman to spread her legs, opening up her wet labia. “Or perhaps,” Lexa hummed nipping at the soft skin at the side of Clarke's knee. “You wanted me to get down on my knees for you. Did you want me to bury my face between your thighs Klark? Did you want me to lick you until you came with my warriors watching us?”

Clarke felt Lexa's words as a jolt of heat between her thighs and she clasped her hands around the sides of Lexa's head tugging her forward. “Yes.” She hissed, biting her bottom lip as she met Lexa's green eyed gaze. “Please Lexa, I need your tongue.” 

“I can see that.” The Commander breathed out, her voice tinged with awe, and she dipped her head to press her lips to the soft skin above Clarke's clit. 

The dark haired woman pushed her hands against Clarke's inner thighs, widening the woman's legs, to slip her tongue in to part Clarke's lips. Lexa slid her tongue upwards, probing the tender skin, until the tip of her tongue met Clarke's clit. A moan reverberated in Clarke's chest and escaped her mouth as a whine. Lexa smirked against Clarke's flesh, lashing the tip of her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves, digging her teeth into the soft skin. The blonde haired woman pushed her hips upwards against Lexa's mouth, thrusting upwards to meet the teasing flicks of Lexa's tongue, desperate for friction and pressure. Lexa held Clarke's hips still, her fingernails digging into the woman's pale skin, pushing down as she probed with her tongue.

Lexa held Clarke on the edge of coming.

Whenever she felt the tell-tale flutter of Clarke's clit against her tongue the dark haired woman let her mouth slip downwards to push her tongue into the soft wet opening of Clarke's cunt. Lexa teased Clarke. She worked her up repeatedly, tapping her tongue against the bundle of nerves, before retreating to thrust. 

Lexa repeated the same pattern of movement over and over until Clarke's thighs trembled and squeezed around her ears. Clarke's fingers sank into Lexa's hair, tugging, yanking desperately. “Please,” Clarke moaned bucking her hips in an attempt to grind forward. “Please, fuck please, I need it Lexa...”

The Commander shifted one of her hands to push two fingers into Clarke's pussy. She probed deeper, stroking her fingers along the woman's walls, nibbling at the tip of her clit. “You want to come, do you?” Lexa teased with a smirk. “Do you think you've earned your orgasm?”

“Yes.” Clarke whimpered her eyes rolling back as she clutched the older woman's head. “Please, I can't… I need to come.” 

“Come for me Clarke.” Lexa hissed as she pushed her fingers into Clarke establishing a rhythm of licking, thrusting, and nibbling. Lexa kept constant stimulation on Clarke's nerve endings. “Now.”

The word—the command—shot through Clarke's system and burned through her veins. It built in her stomach, bubbled out of her throat, and erupted from her mouth as a scream. Clarke's cunt clamped down around Lexa's fingers and her pussy gushed over the woman's hand as her hips bucked and rolled. Lexa worked Clarke's clit between her teeth, biting it, before smoothing it with the flat of her tongue keeping the orgasm rolling through Clarke's veins. 

Lexa remained buried between the blonde haired woman's legs for ten minutes, easing her through the aftershocks of one orgasm before ripping another from the woman's body. In the end, Clarke's body slackened in the wake of her fifth orgasm, and Lexa lifted her mouth away from Clarke's skin to rest her chin on the woman's thigh. She kept her fingers inside Clarke's body, letting her cunt squeeze and clench, clinging onto her body as she waited for Clarke to recover. 

“Ai hod yu in.” Lexa murmured, whispering kisses into Clarke's skin, nudging the muscle with her nose.


End file.
